First Christmas
by TheRoseandtheDagger
Summary: Response to kisukebenihime's Christmas Challenge. Unexpected Series Universe. Ibiki's, Sakura's and Kaida's first Christmas.


_Ihave no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy_

_**.x-x**_

_**First Christmas**_

_**x-x**_

"What do you think?"

Taking the red coloured figurine out of his little Angel's mouth Ibiki smiled up at his Hellcat, the triumphant smile on her face dazzling as she waited for his verdict.

"The stars look like silver kunai."

Rolling hers eyes at his smirk Sakura threw a wad of tinsel at him laughing when their little Angel grabbed fistfuls and threw it around.

"Those are icicles."

Shifting from his ass to his knees Ibiki made sure his Little Angel was safely surrounded by cushions and all pointy objects out of reach before standing and joining his Hellcat at the Christmas tree. It was a big ass tree, at seven feet it was a few inches higher than him and only because of the necessity for high ceilings did it fit in the room. His Hellcat had embraced the Christmas spirit, delighted after all those years to finally be able to openly celebrate Christmas with him, to decorate their home, put up a tree.

Before the revelation of their marriage and pregnancy both had taken care not to leave any obvious signs of their relationship in public view, his bedroom off limits on pain of death – not even Anko who would come into the living room would dare enter there. But in the last year and a half, through the pregnancy and after thye dealt with everything Ibiki knew this place had finally become a home.

His Hellcat and little Angel had made it so.

He had resigned himself to the Christmas shopping and the decorating but seeing his Hellcat's face light up, listening to her tell Christmas stories to their little Angel and nearly spending more on Christmas outfits that would never be worn again for the little Angel than on themselves made him happy.

All the shit and heart ache in his life time, the pain they both went through, fuck it all. He refused to wear any paper hats, red Santa hats or Christmasy clothes, black leather and sweaters suited him just fine. But it was he who bought the red Christmas bibs and long sleeved t-shirts that read 'Santa, please define Good', 'First Christmas', 'Tell the big guy it was like that when I got here', 'Santa, there will be cookies' for his little Angel.

He was happy and standing next to his gorgeous hellcat he thanked whatever Kami was listening, smirking at the twinkling Santa statue and giving a mental shrug – thank you too big guy.

"Will you put up the lights?"

Bending down he kissed his Hellcat sweetly, hands cupping her waist, pushing the hair out of her eyes, whispering.

"I love you Hellcat, thank you for the miracles."

Sakura ducked her head, emerald eyes darting over to check her laughing daughter happily playing with tinsel, Ibiki's hands radiating warmth from her waist throughout her whole body. Hugging him tightly she replied.

"You had your fair hand in those miracles."

Leaning up she kissed him back sighing happily. "I love you too Ibiki."

With a mischievous smile Sakura pushed his chest lightly stepping away with a hop. "Put up the lights." Bending down she picked up her daughter tousling her dark strawberry brown locks, kissing her cheek. Pointing at Ibiki she ordered. "You stay here, we're going to wrap presents."

Talking to Kaida she said 'Yes we are and daddy can't peak can he?"

"Dada."

Sakura smiled indulgently, of course Dada would be her first word, but Ibiki's smile and tear filled eyes which she pretended to miss were well worth it – but it didn't stop her from trying to coax Mama from her daughter.

"Yep Dada's staying here."

With a pointed look – you better stay here – Sakura turned, Ibiki's eyes falling to her swaying jogging pant clad ass, shaking his head with a smile hearing her try to get his little Angel to say Mama. She was eleven months, crawling away meaning in a few days everything would need to be hidden and locked up, her first word about a month ago Dada, boc for bottle, ku for Kunny soon following, no was a favourite of course. But still no Mama.

With the door closing he scratched his head, one particular scar itchier than others, dark eyes narrowing at the wire and lights in his hands.

He had never put lights on a tree before, Idate had done the decorating while he was working, and looking at the tree to the lights again he shrugged.

How hard could it be?

Tickling the little Angels tummy Sakura let her baby girl rip and tear the wrapping paper, quickly finishing the last present and putting them on the bed. Giving one to Kaida she picked up the giggling girl who was already chewing and drooling on the present and opened the bedroom door.

Her mouth fell open and even though she quickly covered her mouth the laughter bubbled out, Kaida's laughter doubling at her mothers.

In front of the tree, wires criss-crossed around his torso, hands wrist deep in a huge tangle of lights Ibiki was scowling, fingers hitting something and suddenly he started to blink. Lights flashing around him and lighting him up like the tree he was supposed to be putting the lights on.

Turning his scowl on his laughing wife he growled. "Not a word Hellcat."

"Dada!Dada!"

Kaida clapped her hands, the present getting thumped between chubby hands, laughing and blowing spit bubbles, her eyes sparkling at her Dada's fierce some frown that only made her smile more.

"Seeing Ibiki's face fall Sakura burst out laughing, shifting Kaida higher up on her hip. "She's our daughter you seriously think your face will scare her."

Ibiki chuckled. "She's too young to know when I'm being scary."

Sakura shook her head making her way over to the couch, settling Kaida back down against her cushions and hands on her hips looked her husband up and down. Raising an eyebrow she quipped.

"Keep telling yourself that."

Eyes smouldering Ibiki gave a dignified shuffle, the look in his eyes stopping any jokes in Sakura's mind, the tangle of blinking lights falling at her feet, Ibiki's hands reaching out and pulling her towards him. Pulled flush against him she smiled at the quick check on his little Angel, giving an appreciative hum at the feel of his hard body…..until a hundred lights bit into her flesh through her clothes.

With a light chuckle they looked at each other, Ibiki rolling his eyes and looking at a whimpering Kaida.

"Help me out of this Hellcat, put her down and we will finish this later."

Ibiki's voice low and seductive sent a pulse through Sakura, hands eagerly pulling and grabbing at wires, the tangle finally down at his ankles. Leaving him to step out of the lights with a grin Sakura picked up Kaida, giving a happy twirl.

"I'll get her dressed, come and say goo-"

Sakura stopped, shushing the whimpering and tired little Angel in her arms, eyes darting to the door, the ringing door bell bringing silence to the room. Grimacing Ibiki walked over and yanked the door open.

The ANBU shied away quickly speaking and disappearing, Ibiki closing the door with restrained anger. Regretful dark eyes met emerald.

"We'll see you later."

Sakura said simply walking over and watching the tall, scared and deadly man tell his little Angel goodnight, giving her a kiss and telling her to be good for Mama.

"We will finish this later Hellcat." Ibiki promised kissing her strongly and grabbing his leather trench coat gave Kaida a final kiss and left, softly closing the door behind him.

It was well past midnight when Ibiki finally crossed the threshold into his home, a soft secret smile gracing his face at the sight of Sakura sprawled on the sofa, the Christmas tree Star tucked in her hands. Crouching down before her he stroked the soft skin of her cheek, kissing her lips softly and pulling away to look at sleepy emerald eyes blinking at him.

"You should have gone to bed Hellcat." Ibiki whispered gently, moving back as she sat up.

"You have to put the star on the tree."

Sakura's yawn was exhausting; reminding Ibiki of his long night, taking the Silver Star from her hands he went and put it on the top of the tree, tweaking it to the left. "How's that?"

"It's perfect."

Returning to the sofa Ibiki effortlessly picked Sakura up and with a murmured "Let's go to bed", brought her to their room, helping her under the covers and striding to Kaida's room to check on her before he himself settled into bed. Sakura burying into his warmth, his hands wrapping around her, both falling into a peaceful slumber.

The days that followed held the same pattern, an uprising in Rock and fear of a new enemy keeping Ibiki in his office, in meetings and barely home being called back to ANBU headquarters. It had to be done, Ibiki and Sakura both knew it, both were used to the pressure and responsibilities of being a Shinobi, especially ones with high ranking duties such as themselves.

But when Ibiki missed saying goodnight to his Little Angel for the fifth night in a row Sakura had to say something.

Flinging the door open Ibiki hurried into the house, coat and notes falling in a heap as Sakura met him at Kaida's bedroom door.

Shoulders slumping in defeat he sighed. "I'm too late?"

Rubbing his arm and pulling him down for a hug Sakura consoled him. "I kept her up as long as I could but she was exhausted, I'm sorry."

Rubbing a hand over his head Ibiki walked into the living room and collapsed onto the sofa with a loud whoomp, Sakura curling up next to him. "I can't keep keeping her up Ibiki, it's not fair to her and its making her cranky."

"I know Hellcat, I'm trying to get away but those fuckers . . .. . "

Ibiki trailed off in frustration, due to the nature of the work and all the Shinobi in and out of Headquarters, not to mention the nasty flu's going around they had decided it was better for Kaida to stay away from ANBU headquarters. He hadn't seen his little Angel properly in six days, asleep after a long day and too tired and cosy to wake up.

"She misses her Dada Ibiki, It's nearly the only word she'll say now." Sakura's huff sent a kunai through his heart.

"Fuck!"

Looking at his Hellcat Ibiki raised an eyebrow at her attire. "Going somewhere?"

"Shisiou called me in for a consolation earlier, I'll be an hour tops." Standing up she kissed him deeply telling him that she loved him and left for the hospital, leaving Ibiki to go watch his Little Angel sleep until he couldn't deny his own tiredness any longer.

Three days later he was sitting at his desk growling loudly enough to make all ANBU steer clear of his doorway. Only Anko and the Captains were brave enough to come near him, his already known bad temper reaching even more bear like tendencies having quickly made the rounds of warning.

Rubbing his eyes to help his concentration he debated on whether or not to use a fire jutsu on the pile of paper work in front of him, it was hardly worth the paper it was written but the elders and to a lesser extent the Hokage wanted reports – detailed summarized reports, pain in the ass reports.

Hearing the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor Ibiki growled loudly at his slightly opened door.

"If you carry a single fucking file Anko I will lock you up for a month."

His narrowed eyes softened at the sight of his pink haired wife warmly dressed in lose pants and a cosy jumper cocking her hip against the door frame as she surveyed his normally well organised office which was now overrun with files and reports.

"On a scale of one to ten?"

Ibiki raised an eyebrow and sat back in his seat at her terse tone, emerald eyes glinting as he asked. "Explain?"

Walking into the room Sakura closed the door, lips thinned as she bit out. "How bad is it, scale of one to ten, Konoha will be destroyed, meddling idiots who need a smack, assholes who need to be killed, a simple threat or a substantial one?"

"Five." Ibiki admitted. "After everything that's happened over the last few years the elders don't want to leave anything to chance, the Hokage agrees but their fucking riding the unit for answers now. If we take action too soon it could stir up trouble, leave it and we get the same."

Sakura folded her arms across her chest, eyes blazing in anger. "That's the reason you haven't seen our daughter for the last week and a half? You don't downgrade a threat Ibiki, you increase it to have all bases covered, yet your letting those bastards keep you away from us?"

"Hellcat."

"Shut up Ibiki." Sakura snapped at him in a rage, blinking her eyes as she cursed herself at the prick of tears. "Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and we are opening our presents. It is Kaida's first Christmas, our first real Christmas, if you miss it . . . . . "

Sakura trailed off, body trembling in anger unable to think of a threat suitable enough to portray her seriousness. Standing Ibiki pushed away the files and was at her side in a flash, large hands resting on her shoulders as he looked her in the eye.

"I am not going to miss our Little Angel's first Christmas Hellcat. I promise." Dark eyes serious he waited for her body to relax under his hands, sighing inwardly.

With an abrupt nod Sakura stepped back swearing at him. "You better not. Get rid of that crap so you can come home" Waving at the file covered desk before opening the door and leaving, the door closing with a loud bang that made the hinges rattle.

The next day Ibiki took in the Christmas tree near the reception desk for the first time, the tinsel and small figurines on some desks and the extremely low nearly ignored Christmas songs that were being played. The damn elders had kept nearly the entire ANBU corps at work for Christmas.

Looking at the clock he dumped the files in the bin as it struck fifteen hundred hours, cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders, the shit could wait four days, maybe five, his people and he himself deserved the break. Rotas had been set up months ago to ensure the village was patrolled and with a determined step Ibiki went to tell his people to go home for the next few days, do their rota shift but enjoy the holidays.

"Morino-sama! Morino-sama!"

Taking a deep breath Ibiki twirled around bracing himself for disaster, his teeth grinding audibly and his face darkening as the ANBU reported.

"Emergency meeting Morino-sama, the Hokage has called it on bequest of the elders."

"Get the fucking files." Ibiki's snarl sent the ANBU scurrying, black trench coat flapping hazardly behind him as he stalked like a large panther ready to devour his prey towards the Tower. Praying it was for a valid reason and ordering the files to be brought was unnecessary.

Entering the conference room he nodded at the Hokage, eyes going over the room taking in the elders, Kakashi, Shizune, ANBU Captains and Anko. Taking the empty seat he looked at the annoyed Anko, ignoring her mutterings of Sasuke waiting for her naked in bed. Turning to face the Hokage he hid his grimace at the annoyance in her eyes, the sake being sipped readily while her free hand tapped the table vehemently.

Homura called their attention by clearing his throat and rasping out. "What is the news on Rock and the threat?"

"Potential threat, mostly smoke, all information, scenarios and suggestions are in the reports." Ibiki replied.

"We know that." Koharu spat, beady eyes focusing on the tall man in front of her. "You are to summarize it and answer our questions."

Shoulders and neck instantly stiffening Ibiki clenched his fists on his thighs and reluctantly, and angrily began to talk, quickly, concisely and answering all questions he could think of. The quicker he reported the quicker he got home.

At sixteen hundred hours Anko was forced to repeat nearly everything Ibiki had said, report structures and interrogations being evaluated.

At sixteen thirty the Captains were asked about their Intel sources, carefully inching their seats away from Ibiki the anger and killing intent rising minutely with every delaying question asked.

At seventeen hundred hours Ibiki was asked to discuss and evaluate the interrogations he carried out and then twenty minutes later was interrupted to explain the reports he had written and submitted. Anko nudged Kakashi at one point swearing she was seeing steam coming out of Ibiki's nostrils.

And at eighteen fifteen Ibiki had had enough. Cutting off Kohura he roared making the elders jump in their seats and the Captains, Kakashi and Anko make a strategic retreat out of arms reach of the large, powerful and downright scary Shinobi.

"Enough!" Ibiki rose slamming his palms on the desk, the crack under them making Tsunade smirk.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I don't really give a fuck." Dark eyes settled on the elders daring them to say a word, to voice an objection and he bit out in a voice of steel that rumbled like soft thunder. "But it is Christmas Eve and I promised my wife that I would be home to open presents with my daughter. So listen very carefully."

He paused making sure he had everyone's attention and said. "On a scale of one to ten this is only a 4, maybe a 3 realistically even though I've been treating it as a five, because you wanted everything to be straight.

I have an hour before my little Angel goes to sleep for Santa, as of right now ANBU are on Christmas holidays for the next five days – apart from patrols, this shit will be dealt with then. Unless the enemy comes to the gates with a battering ram those are the official orders. Understood?"

Ibiki waited for the agreeing nods, snapping his head at the amused Hokage and turned around leaving the terrified elders and relieved ANBU and Shinobi to sigh with relief. When he turned at the door they held their breaths, nearly choking in disbelief as he murmured.

"Oh, Merry Christmas."

Buttoning his coat against the cold Ibiki glanced up at the sky, careful of the falling snow as it hit the ground, ignoring the well wishers while he quickly went home smiling as the lights of his home came into view.

Opening the door the warmth hit him with a blast. The delighted cry from his little Angel music to his ears, his Hellcat's answering smile making the room light up and everything was perfect.

Getting up from the ground Sakura picked up their crawling daughter, kissing Ibiki happily when she reached him.

"You made it."

"I made a promise didn't I Hellcat."

Sakura smiled and handed a joyous Kaida to her Dada, the little girl saying his name and telling stories in the gurgling half formed way of babies all of which Ibiki listened to avidly and smiled at while his free hand pulled Sakura to him.

"…Hei'cah!"

Both Ibiki and Sakura turned in astonishment to their Little Angel, Sakura's mouth opening and closing before she managed to say.

"What did you say Angel?"

Clapping her hands proudly Kaida repeated the word; Ibiki's groan getting lost in the child's excitement. "Hei'cah!"

"Ibiki!"

"Come on Little Angel it's Mama okay, say Mama." Ibiki half pleaded with his daughter the dangerous glint in his Hellcat's eye making him uneasy.

"Mama?"

"Hei'cah!"

_x-x_

_x-x_

_Dia Duit,_

_Well two birds with one stone, this is in response to kisukebenihime's Christmas Challenge – see her fab Sakura and Shisui fic A Christmas Promise for details and I also get a fic with Ibiki and family done._

_Hope you all like and Merry Christmas x x _

_Lots of Love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x_


End file.
